A night the life of an adopted kid
by alexlikeschicken
Summary: This is the sequel to The Story of a foster kid. This is an AU. It's basically the first time since the adoption that Elizabeth called Dana and Fox, mom and dad.
_Hey, I'm back! This is for Gillian Duchovny. This is the sequel to The Story of a foster kid._

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the x files *sobs*

 _6 months after Elizabeth's adoption_

"No! Come on I did everything I even cleaned the dishes! Please I just want to watch a movie with Melissa! Please!" Elizabeth was begging at this point.

"Sweetie you know Fox and I don't like you out after ten. I'm sorry sweetie but no." Dana said, knowing Elizabeth would act out.

"Ughhh! Fine mom! I'll just lock my room and stay there for the rest of my life!" Elizabeth yelled while she slammed her bedroom door.

But Dana wasn't really interested in that because her daughter finally called her mom. It wasn't exactly how she wanted it to go but her daughter finally felt that Dana was worthy of her heart. She felt safe and that was all Dana cared about.

Fox was at work he stayed at the school and Dana felt like she would try something different. But he got out of work usually around 9 o'clock but the drive home was about an hour away. So, he usually arrived around 10.

Just as Dana was going around the island (disconnected counter) to go to her daughter. Fox walked through the door and saw his wife and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and another around her neck to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart for air Dana asked almost out of breath, "What was that for?" He looked at her with a smirk.

His response was, "Can't I just show my appreciation for my wife who does everything around the house _and_ takes care of our 14 year old daughter?"

She felt like he was up to something but instead just grabbed onto his neck while he pulled her on top of the island and said, "Of course you can. In fact it's highly recommended by the wife." She smiled the million-watt smile that melted Fox's heart.

"I'll keep that in mind next I'm in trouble." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, so she finally said it." She said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Really! I'm so happy when did it happen?" He asked in such an eager voice.

"Actually, just now. She was angry at me for not letting her go to the movie with her friend Melissa. She is upstairs if you want to talk with her. But I'm just warning you she vowed to stay in the room for the rest of her life." Dana said matter of factly.

He went up the stairs and knocked on his daughter's door, "Hey, sweetpea. What's up? Can I come in?" She didn't answer just opened the door and plopped right down on her bed.

"Mom won't let me go to the movie with Mel today. Please reason with her, convince her to let me go. Please _Dad_." She said desperately.

Elizabeth saw the reaction to her calling him dad. It was a pang of shock but then they both gained a goofy smile because he was ok with her calling him dad and he was happy it finally happened.

"Sure sweets. Just make sure to respect your mother a little more. And by that I mean no more exaggerations or slamming doors ok?" He knew that his daughter was going to break the exaggeration one immediately.

"Thanks,dad, I promise I won't or at least I will try my hardest." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek while he exited the room.

Fox saw Dana still on the island and immediately gave her another kiss only this time she felt he wanted a little more. They finally came up for air and Dana asked, "Now unless you got in trouble that fast I'd think you are happy."

He simply nodded and gave her another peck on the lips. "She really wants to go with her friend honeybunch. Can she?" He said in the most begging voice ever.

"I don't know… can she poopyhead?" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do we trust this Melissa girl?" He asked.

"More or less. Last I heard of her she was at the church's choir. But then I heard her talking with lizzie and… I don't know but ok fine." Dana said almost regretting it.

"You go tell her then." He kissed her and pulled her off the island.

Dana knocked on the door the answer was a mumbled yes. "Hey lizzie, I just wanted to let you know that Fox and I are going to let you go but under one condition. You have to be back by midnight. Okay?"

"Thanks mom! You have no idea how much that means to me!" and because Elizabeth knew her parents always eavesdrop on her she yelled to Fox,"Thanks dad!"

And finally Dana understood why he was so happy earlier.

In the matter of ten minutes lizzie got ready and was on her way out the door."Bye mom. Bye dad." She yelled from the door before it slammed shut.

"Well I guess we have two hours of free time." Fox said as he pick up Dana by the waist and over his shoulder.

"AHHHHH! Put me down!" She squealed o him as he took her up the stairs. He dropped her on the bed softly and was on top of her laughing. In a matter of seconds they were kissing.

They entertained themselves while their daughter was having fun with her friends.

The end

 _ **Thanks for reading please read and review!**_


End file.
